Hair Pulling
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: Howard loves to feel dominant when he can. No one understands it like Raj, and he doesn't mind letting his friend have his fun every now and again. Basically PWP.


"Hmm...you like that? Your breathing's getting faster."

Raj grimaced, pent-up emotion just begging to escape him. Of _course _he liked it, and Howard knew that. Each time was the same in that respect. It was just a matter of getting he stubborn bastard to just give it up...

"G-get on with it," he sighed, watching his friend's fingers roam across his bare lap and biting back his frustration. Howard shook his head, giving his thigh a pinch with one hand and pulling his head up with the other until they made eye contact.

"No, no...you already know how this works, _honey_. You don't give the commands right now," he murmured. Raj wouldn't let anyone else talk to him like that. No one got to use those condescending endearments on him, no one got to speak down to him like that except Howard. And only at times like these, when he was kneeling on the bed with Howard exploring every inch of him. He _did _know how it worked.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled lowly, widening his eyes just a bit as he looked up. Howard nodded, his hand running along Raj's jawline before returning to his lower half. It was strange, really, how these nights worked. He was allowed full control over his lover, but at the same time...every careful, submissive move from Raj was almost enough to make him skip the teasing altogether. They were both fighters, that much was for sure, and it was almost explosive on nights like these.

"I'll let you have it soon," he promised, humming to himself as he continued to stroke at his friend's arousal and ignore his own. The downer to this little game of theirs was his own insistence on staying clothed until he had teased and agitated Raj to his heart's content; even if it was just flannel pants, it was one more obstacle between the two of them. He sighed, leaning in to press his mouth to Raj's shoulder and trying his best to resist giving in.

"Watch it...you're biting again," Raj complained, squirming at the feeling. Howard chuckled, pulling back just enough to nod.

"Well, yeah," he said, as if that was enough explanation. His friend rolled his eyes, continuing to squirm at the feeling until a sharp pinch to his lower back placated him. It was all part of their game, they both knew it. Howard knew he loved having to wrestle him back down, and Raj knew he loved being pinched and bitten. It wasn't exactly hard to make _that _clear.

"Hurry _up_," he repeated, his voice tinged with desperation. Howard grinned, his face heating up as well. With that demanding voice of his, with those thin, short fingernails digging into his skin...oh, Raj was getting to him. Maybe he was getting weaker.

"Fine," he sighed, trying to stay aloof anyway. "Hold up." He turned away, reaching for the small tube on his nightstand as slowly as he could just to hear Raj groan impatiently. "Hm," he said, inspecting the tube as he returned to his friend, "it's starting to run out. Maybe we should just go without this time, spice it up a little?"

"Hell, no," Raj replied boldly, grabbing the tube from him and looking at it himself. "There's enough for tonight. _Maybe _you should go buy more tomorrow."

"_Maybe_ we shouldn't be doing this so often," Howard pointed out mockingly, only to have the tube tossed back at his chest. "Kidding, kidding. Lighten up, will you?" Raj remained seated against the headboard, leveling his friend with a firm stare. Howard only waved a hand, unscrewing the top of the little bottle with the other. "Lay down." A smile finally dawned on Raj's face again as he complied, and Howard relaxed in turn. He had scared him for a second there.

Not like he was ever going to admit that, though.

"Dude..." On his back, Raj was starting to get uncomfortable. He could hear his partner shifting somewhere near his feet, undressing painstakingly and emptying the rest of the tube into his hand, and the time he was taking to do so was just _ridiculous_. Howard made him wait every time, naturally, but...

"What's wrong, honey?" At the present moment, Howard was waiting for some precise second to kick him into gear. Or maybe he just wanted to hear the man before him say what he wanted to hear. Raj squirmed again, his knees locked tightly together.

"You...you're driving me crazy," he admitted, his voice breaking just a little bit. His friend smirked, moving back to slide ever so slowly over his shaking body.

"I can see that."

"Jackass."

"You're being testy tonight," Howard teased, his slicked hand moving lower while the drier one went to cup the face of the young man beneath him. Raj squirmed as he felt a warm hand play along his length and give it a small squeeze, and finally gasped out as it became too much to bear.

"Howard...!" he moaned, half desperation, half warning. _I'm not going to last long if you keep this up, Howard. Hurry up or I'll kick you in the stomach, Howard. _

"Alright, alright," the shorter man sighed, though he paused again after he had gotten closer to his friend's entrance. "One more thing."

"...What?" Raj asked curtly, though his eyes were completely pleading when they met Howard's.

"Tell me you love me." The currently submissive boy scoffed, his hands loosening on his lover's elbows.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." They kept that firm eye contact for a moment longer, until Raj rolled his eyes again, letting his head fall back on the mattress.

"I love you, Howard."  
"Only me?"

"Only you."

"Okay." At long last, Raj felt his lower half being moved into just the way he had been anticipating for however long now, and a guttural moan escaped him immediately. "_Oh_, that's good...I've wanted this all week...!" He trailed off, his hands firm on Raj's shoulders as he pushed in deeper and evoked even louder cries. It was getting harder and harder to stay quiet with his partner making noises like that...

"_Dammit_...! Nnh!" Raj swore loudly, gripping the sheets to fight back against his desires. He knew that if he wanted to flip Howard onto his back and turn the tables, he _could_, and that was really what made it so good. His friend did all of this every week or so because he _let _him. "_Howard_!"

"Can you take more tonight?" Howard asked curiously, pushing himself in as far as he could before it started to hurt a little. Raj only moaned out in response, his teeth gritted tightly as he rolled himself into his friend's movements. It was enough for Howard already. "_Raj_...nnh, you're good..." he sighed, leaning down to bury his face in his best friend's neck. "I-I swear..._ah_!" He was suddenly overtaken by need, forcing himself down and relishing in the pleasured shout that came from it.

"I-I'm not...H-Howard, I'm not going to l-last...!" Raj groaned loudly, half-warning and half-pleading. With a gentle squeeze on his lover's shoulders, he closed his eyes, silently begging himself to last a little longer, at least for Howard's sake. "_Nnh_...a-ah! Dammit, H-Howard!" Howard laughed weakly, though he winced a little at the feeling of sharp nails on his skin.

"H-hey, watch it..." he murmured, leaning down to silence Raj with a kiss and slowly moving his hips so that he hit exactly what he knew would set them both off. Sure enough, his friend moaned out into the kiss, pulling away so that he could catch his breath as he finally came.

"Oh, God! _Howard_!" His lover was more refined, even in the midst of orgasm, and could only hide his face in Raj's chest to muffle his own needy shouts. It was the shouting that did it every time. The voice Raj kept just for him was incredible. That was all he needed.

He pulled back slowly as he listened to the cries fade off into panting, and finally to exhausted breathing. As they collapsed to the mattress, he felt Raj instantly move back to wrap his arms around his waist, an oddly affectionate gesture for the man.

"...Thanks," Howard said gently, resting his hand on the top of his lover's head. Raj nodded with a content sigh, not even needing to ask at this point. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Same time next week?" he asked teasingly, though he was already starting to doze off. Howard shrugged, pondering over this before giving his friend a teasing stroke.

"Same time tomorrow?" he offered instead. Raj grinned weakly, squirming a bit at the feeling.

"...Deal."


End file.
